Watch over you
by HenryLover03
Summary: Heard this song and thought of Henry and Vicki
1. Chapter 1

Watch Over You.

Leaves are on the ground

Fall has come

Blue skies turning gray

Like my love

There she was in his penthouse and just wondered what happen? How did she just lose the two most important men in her life? There was nothing she could do. The one wanted her to leave with him and just be with him and the other just lost his job and she wanted to make sure he got it back. Vicki had no idea what to do now.

I tried to carry you

And make you whole

But it was never enough

I must go

Henry was just standing behind the door and just listened to her crying and it broke his heart to hear her like that. All he wanted was to love her and be with her. But she couldn't allow that to happen. She thought she was marked only for bad things to happen to her. He knew what he had to do, but he couldn't do it.

Who is Gonna Save you

When I'm Gone?

Who'll Watch Over You

When I'm Gone?

You say you care for me

But Hide it well

How can you love someone

Ands not yourself?

Six months later….

Henry stode outside of her office building and watched her. He could never really leave her. Not after what they had been through. Plus he always told her that he would protect her from evil. He could hear her talking on the phone to someone, but it wasn't the same Vicki that he knew. This was a broken Vicki and her scent was one of a broken women that just wanted to be loved.

Who is Gonna Save you

When I'm Gone?

Who'll Watch Over You

When I'm Gone?

And When I'm gone

Who will break your fall?

Who will you Blame

I can't go on

And let you lose it all

It's more then I can take

Who'll erase you pain

Erase your pain

Then out of no where, she was standing in front of him. She couldn't believe that he was there. He was living in some other town, but nope. He was standing outside of her building. He knew one thing, Mike was not around her anymore. All he could do was just stare into her eyes and somehow he saw his Vicki.

Who is Gonna save you

When I'm Gone

Who'll watch over you

Who will give you strength

When You're not Strong

Who'll watch over you when I've gone away?

Snow is on the ground

Winters come

You long to hear my voice

But I'm long gone

"Watch Over You" by Alter Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry what are you doing here? I thought you left, I thought I was going insane because I could feel you close but I knew that you left? Henry.."

Henry did the only thing that he wanted to do since the moment he met Vicki. He captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss and put everything he has felt into that kiss.

After breaking apart for air. Vicki looked into his eyes and saw the Henry she knew and loved, but couldn't bring her self to admit to herself.

"Vicki, I could never leave you and this place. I made a promise to you when we met that I would protect you from evil and how could I do that from some other town. I meant what I said when I want you to leave with me. Vicki I love you and I just want to be with you and love you. Before you go on and start talking about you getting old let me finish what I want to say." " I don't care if you are 100 years old and blind. To me you will always be the strong willed strong-minded Vicki that I met that night in the club. Vicki in all of my life I have not met any one like you and I never what to met anyone else when I'm with you. I just want to be with you."

All Vicki could do was cry when she heard Henry speak from his heart, the heart she knew that he didn't show to anyone. By him showing his heart to her she knew that all of this running she knew she was doing was for nothing. When everything she has always wanted was standing right in front of her.

"Vicki what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Henry, I'm not sure. I have been doing this a lot lately. All I have been doing since that night in you condo was think how did my life get to crazy. All I want was to be with you also; I have since that first night. I didn't know how to admit to myself that I wanted you, when I have been so use to relaying on myself for so many things. After we got rid of Noman. I knew that I was attracketed to you and the past year all I want was to be with you and then Mike got involved in this crazy world. Then how things ended. I didn't know what to do. Then you left or so I thought. Then here you are and you telling me that you love me and want to be with me forever. It's just a lot to take in, but I do know one thing."

"What's that Vicki?"

"This."

She then stepped up to Henry and kissed him again. As they were kissing she pushed him up against the building and hands were going all over each other's bodies. They tried to be as close as they could in public.

"Henry take me, love me, make me yours."

That's all Henry needed to hear, before Vicki could even blink she was in Henry's car and he speed off to his place.

Once there, Henry couldn't get the door opened fast enough for them. Once the sound of a door being closed, lead to the shedding of cloths and bodies flying onto a bed.


End file.
